Of vodka and lizards
by Lockerz
Summary: Amber railroads Sophie and Sian into a night out and after a few drinks things get a little more heated. Set after the events on the eighth of August.


**Hey guys, this would have been up last night yet I didn't actually get to watch the episode until gone midnight and I was way too tired to write. So here it is. Just a word quickly: There is an M fiction that is set during this story that will be posted in the next few days and it's just because I couldn't put it into a T fiction that it got taken out but the story works without the sex scene. **

**Anyway, there's that. This is set after the events on the 8th of August in which Amber takens Sophie & Sian on a night out and we see Sophie getting rather jealous because Sian and Amber bond so well and so closely. It actually takes place at the club and after. Not my best piece but hey :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story.**

* * *

><p>Sophie slowed yet again as she watched the pair in front chatter and babble happily and slightly drunkenly. Ever since she'd got out of that door she'd listened to Amber drone on about her endless parties at university. Well jokes on her as Sophie didn't blame them for kicking her out. She had tried, she really had, to ignore the flirtatious words and touches Amber had been lavishing on the blonde but it was like trying to stare anywhere but your reflection in a room full of mirrors.<p>

"Soph, will you 'urry up?" A voice called and the younger brunette flinched slightly. Sian had stopped long enough to actually realise her presence. Her _girlfriend's _presence of all people! Sian was the reason she was here, not for fun. In fact, she wished she'd stayed and watched the lizards but no, that wouldn't do because then Sophie would only fret over Sian's well being and her loyalty. She knew she shouldn't think Sian would cheat but after tonight there was no way Miss Powers would be getting left alone with the Uni drop out...oh wait, not drop out, dropped out. Forcefully. Sophie then realised she had continued on at the same trudging pace.

"Come on Sophie or all the good lads'll be spoken for," Amber called before stopping. "Oh, right, yeah. Sorry," Amber murmured sheepishly before rooting around in her handbag for her lip gloss. Sian was giggling gently and Sophie wanted to grab her hand and force her home to watch Lucy the lizard and her babies find refuge from the evil birds of prey. Sophie crossed her arms protectively and began walking again. She felt too exposed out here.

Should they even be trying to get into a club anyway? They were underage and Amber looked like a flamin' seven year old in her leggings. Purple, really? Didn't vimto make an ice lolly that looked like Amber's legs? Just then the brunette felt an arm snake around her shoulder and looked over to see Sian smiling at her gently. She looked beautiful all done up and simply radiated sex appeal. Sophie took in a deep breath and forced a smile.

"Jus' 'ave fun," Sian whispered before pressing a kiss to her cheek and moving away. It was easy for her to say wasn't it? Just then Amber grabbed her arm and squeezed. Had Sophie not started trying this new thing called relaxing and passiveness she would have punched her in the face.

"There it is girls, now look sexy," Amber sang cheerily before walking toward the building with flashing lights reading 'Milk' above it. Sian watched her go, Sophie watching her sourly. As Sian turned to her however, her face changed completely to a smile.

"D'ya really reckon I could be a model?" Sian asked coyly, playing with a curl in her hair. "If I wanted to, like,"

"Course," Sophie said bluntly. "An' I've told ya you could but you believe her, not me," She added spitefully before walking after Amber. Sian was left standing there, watching her girlfriend go. Perhaps she thought she shouldn't have made Sophie come but she knew Sophie. Though she did wish she weren't so jealous and paranoid. After what had happened in March Sian had to be careful as they didn't need a repeat of those dreadful days.

* * *

><p>Sophie sighed and set down her glass on the table. She hadn't been true to her word and had requested a small amount of vodka in her orange juice. "Jus' to take the edge of, mind," She had told the legal drinker. Still, Amber had been reeling Sian off with drink after drink and though Sophie did not object to Sian becoming under the influence she thought Amber truly did not know when to stop. Now she was watching the pair of them dance in the middle of the dimly lit room.<p>

Men had been approaching Sian regularly but she had given them that 'don't even try it,' glance and they'd begrudgingly slunk away to find someone who would give them something. Amber on the other hand was relishing in any male attention she could get and more. Just showed didn't it: Sophie was always going to have competition for the blonde. Just then a body slid into the booth beside her and she turned to see a young man holding out a glass full of bright looking liquid.

"Been watching you for a while, you look lonely," He said softly. Sophie scoffed.

"Get 'em drunk. Is that your tactic? Your amazing plan of action?" Sophie accused, setting her blue eyes on his brown ones.

"No," He retorted quickly.

"Well here's news for ya, I like girls, now sling your 'ook before I break ya face," Sophie snapped before flashing a sweet smile.

"Psycho," She heard him murmur before rising to his feet and disappearing into the crowd.

"He looked dead cute," A voice said from the other side of the booth and Sophie looked up to see Amber smiling widely.

"Dead dodgy an' all," Sophie whispered before bringing her drink to her lips.

"Wish I could pull like your girl can," Amber commented as she slid into the booth beside Sophie, putting an arm around her shoulders and giving her a squeeze. Was she honest to god taking the mick? Sophie could  
>see that she didn't need to be told.<p>

"How much 'as she 'ad?" Sophie questioned honestly as she turned to Amber who was gazing idly around like a dog watching a fly.

"A bit," Amber murmured sheepishly.

"Great, and guess who's looking after that,"

"Oh loosen up, Webster," Amber groaned as she picked up a glass off the table and took a swig.

"Amber, whose drink was that?" Sophie asked, setting her own down.

"Dunno but it tastes well disgustin',"

"Amber!" Sophie growled, grabbing it from her hand. "That guy put it there, god knows what's in it,"

"You're barmy," Amber scoffed before banging her hands on the table. "A round of shots," She cheered before slipping off into the throng of bodies. Sophie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. When she looked  
>up however a much better sight met her eyes. Sian was stood there, chuckling, holding a glass to her chest.<p>

"Come 'ere," Sophie murmured as she extended her arms. Sian cracked a simply spectacular grin and plonked herself down on the brunette's lap. Sophie grunted but soon looped her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Having fun?" Sophie whispered as she pressed a kiss to the side of the blonde's neck, causing her to squeal playfully.

"Amber's dead fun," Sian chattered happily as she sipped her drink. Just the answer the brunette had feared. Suddenly a thoughtful look crossed the blonde's features and she turned to gaze down at the younger girl. "Will ya dance with me?"

"No,"

"Please,"

"Will ya stop whinging?"

"Yeah!" Sian said happily as she leapt to her feet and pulled Sophie with her. Before Sophie could even register however, there was a glass to her lips and liquid was running into her mouth. She nearly choked but managed a mere splitter. Sian turned and took one of the brunette's hands, pulling her into the mass of individuals. Sophie had no idea how to dance in this sort of environment but Sian didn't seem too bothered as she swayed to the pounding beat.

"God, you two are such amateurs," A voice laughed and Sophie turned to see Amber with a tray of shots. Was she everywhere? Sian's eyes lit up as she put her empty glass on the tray and picked up one of the shots. Amber quirked an eyebrow and reluctantly the brunette did the same. Sian giggled in triumph and patted Sophie rather clumsily on the back. "Seriously, Soph, stand behind her and just let your body go with it," Amber instructed before taking the empty glasses and wondering away. Sophie was stood there, stunned and with a definite buzz.

"Can we try it?" Sian whispered as her fingers slid down the brunette's back. Sophie shivered then turned to her, giving an embarrassed smile. Sian bit her lip and leant forward, giving her a clumsy iss on the corner  
>of her mouth. It was awkward and uncoordinated at first as they danced but after a while the movements loosened and it turned into a grind session for the two young women.<p>

"Ya look hell of a sexy in that dress, Soph," Sian breathed, beginning to slur the letter s in a very trademark drunken Sian way. Perhaps Sophie had been paranoid the entire evening but she wouldn't be letting her guard down just yet. Sian blinked when Sophie's hands clenched slightly on her stomach and in return she gently stroked the brunette's hair from the position her hands were in behind Sophie's head. However, Sophie's eyes fell on Amber who was back at the table, taking shots with the same man that had hit on her earlier. God, she hoped she knew what she was doing.

* * *

><p>Sian bent over double and burst out into fits of laughter. "Did ya see that bird?" She squealed before forcing herself upright. Sophie rolled her eyes. Amber was on ahead singing a rather bad version of a Jessie J song while Sian was staggering about; giggling about a pigeon with a gammy leg she had just seen. Sophie groaned. She wasn't that drunk, where as the other two were absolutely splattered. "Did ya see it Soph?"<p>

"Yes, Sian, I did," Sophie replied bluntly as she wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist to keep her stable.

"Alright! Don't 'ave a go, was only asking," Sian murmured, pouting cutely.

"It's Friday, Friday, Friday!" Amber sand loudly from ahead, waving her arms in the air.

"Amber, it's Monday and be quiet!" Sophie hissed. They were well into Coronation Street now and were just passing the Barlows. Amber turned and stuck her index finger up before walking again. Girl couldn't even swear right she was so battered. Sian was staring at the ground blankly as Sophie helped her along.

"Soph," She breathed. The brunette blinked and turned to her, making a small noise to indicate her t continue to speak. "I'm so sorry," Sophie's eyes widened. God, what had she done? Had she copped off with someone else? Taken drugs? The list rolled through Sophie's mind and she felt her hand tighten on Sian's side. "I like lizards really," The blonde muttered bashfully. Sophie's face shifted into a forced composure.

"It's fine, Sian," She whispered, trying not to laugh.

"We can watch it another time, yeah?" Sian proposed, giving a drunken smile, her green eyes glinting.

"If ya want," Sophie chuckled before kissing her cheek firmly; causing Sian to burst out into fits of laughter once again.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to my amazing home," Amber chorused as she swung open the door to the shop flat, grinning proudly. It was a bit of a mess if Sophie was honest but when Tina had lived in it the mess had been no less existent. Sian clapped her hands together and skipped inside, nearly go head over heels as she tripped on the corner of the table. Sophie rushed to keep her upright, holding her around the waist securely.<p>

"I'm fine!" Sian protested firmly, huffing as she forced Sophie's arms off her. Sophie's eyes widened as she removed her limbs from the blonde and flopped down on a sofa. Amber danced clumsily around the room for a little while before disappearing into the kitchen.

"I swear to god if she's gone to get more drink-" Sophie hissed. Soon enough Amber returned with a bottle of vodka and three glasses.

"Fun all round," She chorused and Sian chuckled happily. "Right girls, we're going to play a game, if you flinch or cough after a shot of vodka you have to tell a secret, not a rubbish secret though, like a real secret," Amber explained. Sian looked delighted while Sophie just wanted to groan and disappear into the sofa. Amber took a seat on the couch next to Sophie while Sian plonked herself down on the floor on the other side of the table. Soon the three shot glasses were filled with the clear liquid and one by one they were downed without any trouble. The second round was different. Amber drank hers like a pro and Sophie without any hiccups while Sian's seemed to take the wrong tube and caused her to splutter. Amber clapped and raised her hands above her head. "Go," She demanded and Sian pondered for a few seconds.

"I, um," Sian whispered, tapping her fingers on her chin. This game could turn dreadfully wrong if Sian let something slip she had never told Sophie in confidence. "When I went on holiday with mum, I walked in on her and her boyfriend," She stammered through fits of giggles.

"What, like, doin' stuff?" Sophie implored, now feeling slightly more giggly and happy.

"Yeah, like, well bad," She then succumbed to her laughter again. Amber was smiling happily too as she poured another round. Amber yet again managed hers while the two younger girls weren't so successful.  
>Sophie pulled her knees up to her chest and thought for a few seconds.<p>

"When I was little, right, well, actually I weren't that little, for a little while I well fancied Jason," Sophie admitted as she covered her face with her hands.

"Grimshaw? Jason Grimshaw? Rosie's Jason?" Sian stammered as she rose onto her feet and half fell, half dived onto the brunette.

"Yes, it was only 'cause he were like proper buff though," Sophie defended as she wrapped her arms around the girl and near on suffocated her.

"He is a bit though, wouldn't mind a bit of that," Amber said casually as she examined the two. She was gazing at shocked faces.

"Ya better not tell Soph's sister that, she'll 'ave ya one, she will," Sian giggled in disbelief.

"S'true, she's proper protective when she's got 'er mind on somin'," Sophie said with a shrug. She turned to see Sian was gazing straight at her and smiling as the blonde's hand moved into her hair.

"What's your secret, Sian?" Amber asked as she took a casual swig of the vodka.

"I am in love with a girl," Sian whispered, flashing a wide grin.

"Who?" Sophie questioned, eyes widening.

"But we know that one," Amber said in the background, chuckling.

"You, ya dozy mare," Sian giggled before pressing her lips to Sophie's. Sophie blushed. She wouldn't have blushed when Sian kissed her usually but Amber was sitting right there next to them. Reluctantly, Sophie  
>pushed her away.<p>

"Don't mind me," Amber said in a sing song voice as she picked up the vodka bottle and put it to her lips. Sophie blinked and watched in disbelief as Sian stood up and took her hands, gesturing her head down the hallway.

"Sian!" Sophie breathed in disbelief, her cheeks flaming a brighter red.

"We'll be quiet, promise," Sian concluded, chuckling as she tugged on Sophie's arms again. "We never get a chance at your house,"

"Didn't know ya wanted ta,"

"'Course I do, you're my girlfriend ain't ya?" Sian whispered with a roll of her eyes before giving a much firmer tug. Sophie swallowed and stood up, giving Amber a fleeting look.

"I'll put telly on and turn up the volume, don't worry 'bout a thing," The older girl said with a clumsy wave of her hand before grinning. Sophie nodded bashfully and looked at the blonde before she let herself be led down the corridor. It was good to see Sian actually so relaxed with her and especially seeming to want her as the past few months had been tough on both of them. Sophie knew she should have been more supportive of Sian's college work and Sian regretted not being as on Sophie's side as she should have been at some points. Finally they reached the small bedroom and Sian closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Sophie jumped as a bang sounded from behind her and she turned just in time to see Sian hit the floor, giggling manically. Her jeans were only half way up her legs and her shirt's buttons were matched into all the wrong holes. The blonde was obviously still very much drunk where as Sophie, who handled her alcohol the smallest bit better, was only a little tipsy and had somehow managed to get back into her dress. Slowly, the brunette crossed the room and knelt down beside the older teen, grinning at her happily.<p>

Sian looked a little lost and had the cute furrow in her brow that told Sophie she was frustrated. "Stand up," Sophie whispered gently as she pressed a loving kiss to the side of her girlfriend's face.

The blonde looked at her then nodded, moving to a standing position as Sophie did, clutching onto her arm. Sophie looked at her before brushing a strand of hair from her face and crouching.

"Lift your leg," She murmured as she took hold of one of Sian's feet and obediently the blonde did so, giving Sophie the chance to tug the denim over the joint. The action was repeated for the other leg and carefully the brunette stood up. Sian's eyes didn't leave her once, like an obedient little puppy waiting for their master's command. She looked absolutely adorable and the brunette just wanted to whine and give her a hug but there was a task to do. Slowly, she moved around to stand behind the blonde, resting her hands on her hips. Her fingers brushed over the material of her underwear before moving lower to the belt loops of her jeans. Sian's head was slightly tilted to the side and Sophie leant forward to nudge her cheek with her nose.

"Sian," She breathed. "Ya alright?" The blonde nodded quickly, a large smile becoming etched on her plump, slightly swollen lips. There was a smudge of lipstick at the side of her mouth and Sophie knew both of their hair styles had been exchanged for mussed and sex hair. Taking her time, Sophie began to tug Sian's jeans up her legs before they were around her hips, at which time she leant around and pulled the zip up and put in the button.

"Now we gotta sort out your shirt," Sophie told her quietly before brushing her hair over one shoulder and kissing her neck. Sian began to giggle softly as her hand moved up and cupped the side of the brunette's face, tilting up her chin to face her.

"I'm just drunk, not stupid, Soph," She whispered before joining their lips together. "But ya can do it anyway," She added as she pulled back. Sophie chuckled and moved around to stand in front of her, popping out each button of her shirt one by one before re-doing them. The entire time their gazes were connected and Sophie honest to god didn't know how she managed to get the buttons more aligned than a drunken Sian had. "You look beautiful, you,"

Sophie leant her head into Sian's hand as it moved up to cup her cheek, her lips brushing against the older girl's palm. "I love you," She breathed and soon the words were returned. Sophie couldn't help but grin. It was as if over the past few months, though they had fallen apart they were finally getting back to the way they were back when they got together.

"Les go check on Amber," Sian suggested as she pressed a tender kiss to the brunette's lips. Sophie nodded and laced their fingers together, leading her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Amber was sprawled out on the sofa, her arm hanging languidly over the edge while the telly buzzed in the background. The vodka bottle was nearly empty and Sophie began to ask herself how long they'd been gone. "We coulda stayed in bed," Sian said quietly as she released Sophie's hand to approach the other girl.<p>

"Don't disturb her, Sian," Sophie hissed and Sian gazed over her shoulder, giving her the 'D'ya really think I'm that stupid,' look. Sophie shrugged and folded her arms across her chest. The blonde set her wrist just in  
>front of the sleeping girl's nose. "She's breathing," The blonde concluded before sending her girlfriend a smile and sidling over. "Did ya leave a note for your parents?" Sian asked as she rested her hand on the back of the brunette's neck and pulled her face closer.<p>

"Yeah, and my wages so my dad knew I wouldn't be spending," She replied as Sian initiated a forehead touch.

"See, you are smart,"

"Never said I weren't Sian,"

"Well you should act like it more," Sian said, sending the brunette a cheeky smirk.

"You can go get the duvet for that," Sophie chuckled as she pushed her away playfully. "An' some pillows,"

"Yes ma'am," Sian replied, giving her a teasing salute before disappearing down the hallway. She returned a few moments later to find Sophie sat on the floor, gazing at the television. Sian made a small coughing  
>noise, alerting the other conscious occupant of the room of her presence.<p>

"Look Sian, the lizard programme," Sophie said with a laugh as she leant up and took the pillows and duvet from Sian's arms. She lay the pillows down and then waited for the blonde to sit beside her.

"Best of both worlds tonight," Sian chuckled as she took a seat behind Sophie then lay back on the pillows. Sophie soon did the same, covering their bodies with the duvet.

"Ya know Sian, you never said your secret," Sophie said finally as Sian curled up to her so in reality, one pillow was being used.

"Well," She paused and pressed a kiss to the brunette's jaw. "You'll just have to wait won't ya?" She teased as her hand slipped under the duvet.

"Sian!" Sophie breathed as she glanced over at Amber quickly before back to the girl.

"She's well out of it, Soph," Sian assured her as she speckled her neck with kisses. "Besides we both know how we've been over the past few months. I just wanna ya know," Sian struggled for words but Sophie didn't seem to care or want to hear them as she pushed the blonde onto her back and began a trail of kisses down her throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you are, I could have written this better :3 Perhaps I shall sometime. I'm off on holiday now until the 24th so any corrie episodes with Sophie &amp; Sian in or related to them shan't have fillers until I return but they should already be hand written so they'll be up in no time. <strong>

**Thanks for reading, review if you like and check back to my profile soon for the M fic if you get a chance~ **


End file.
